1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machines and the security of monies contained therein. More particularly, the invention comprises a protective cover for the bill validator and storage box of a vending machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,450, issued to Kenneth W. Oden on Aug. 11, 1998, presents a TAMPER RESISTANT VENDING MACHINE, wherein the cash box, the cash box vault and the coin changer are located away from the normal position proximate the non-hinged side of the door to positions near the center of the door, above the product delivery port. Such arrangement prevents theft from the cash box by prying the door open a minimal amount and reaching into the box at the edge of the door. Oden presents a configuration for a new machine while the present invention presents a retrofit security device for existing machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,961, issued to Louis J. Barberi on Jun. 21, 1994, presents a SECURITY DOOR FOR COIN OPERATED MACHINE wherein a security door covers the coin deposit and return slots, as well as the coin box area of a video game machine such that deposit and retrieval are possible but digital access for xe2x80x9ccoin flippingxe2x80x9d is denied. Barberi""s door is located on the exterior of a video game machine with its hinge protected by the door and a raised ridge around the door. The raised ridge prevents prying of the door from the face of the video machine, and a lock cover prevents cutting of a pad lock securing the door. Barberi presents a retrofit device for the exterior of a machine while the present invention presents an internal security device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,684, issued to Armin Eisermann on Sep. 4, 1990, presents a SAFE EQUIPPED WITH A PERMUTATION LOCK WHOSE LOCKING FUNCTION IS RELEASED BY THE INSERTION OF A COIN OR COINS, wherein a permutation lock, in combination with a coin operated lock, secures a safe deposit box, as in a hotel safe. Eisermann permits use of a safe by a succession of different individuals, with each user being able to change the permutation of the lock after depositing a rental fee. The present invention, on the other hand, provides a security device for the bill validator and storage box of a vending machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,252, issued to Wallace E. Davis on Nov. 15, 1988, presents a DOUBLE DOOR FRONT LOCKING NEWSPAPER VENDING MACHINE, wherein a newspaper vending box has an open front with a security door with a key operated locking device located therein. Opening of the key operated door provides access to the coin box and other mechanism of the newspaper box, which are located within the box, as opposed to on top of the box, as is commonly found. Within the key operated door is a second door having a coin activated lock which gives access to the newspapers within the box. While providing added security for a newspaper box, Davis is not suitable for protecting the bill validator and storage box of a soda or similar vending machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,551, issued to Donald G. Kochackis on Dec. 6, 1983, presents a VENDING MACHINE SECURITY CAGE, wherein a cage of metal straps surrounding a vending machine supports a pair of protective doors across the front of a vending machine, such as a juke box, with a padlock located behind the doors locking the doors in place. Kochackis provides reinforcement to the cash box area of the vending machine, but, unlike the present invention, which is an internal reinforcement, can be overcome with a reasonable amount of time or prying devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,814, issued to Richard P. Harrington, et. al., on Sep. 1, 1981, presents a UNIVERSALLY PIVOTAL PADLOCK AND STAPLE SHIELDING HASP, wherein a reinforced housing designed to receive a padlock is mounted to the exterior of a vending machine so as to protect the padlock from tampering and serve as the hasp for the padlock. While Harrington provides reinforced protection to an external lock, the present invention provides added internal security to the bill validator and storage box within the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,190, issued to Harvey Gitlin on Dec. 26, 1978, presents a TAMPERPROOF COIN BOX CLOSURE for a coin operated device such as a washing machine or dryer. These machines typically have a coin slide where coins are inserted vertically into slots in the slide, which is then slid into the machine where the coins drop into a coin box below the slide. Gitlin places an interior horizontal separator plate, having slots sided to receive the various coins, between the coin slide and the coin box, such that once the coins have dropped into the coin box they are more difficult to retrieve from the top, without opening the coin box. The present invention, on the other hand, entirely surrounds the vulnerable faces of the bill validator and storage box.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,462, issued to Wolf Kaufman on Apr. 17, 1934, presents a PAY STATION TELEPHONE LOCK, wherein an external housing is situated around the lower portion of a pay telephone to provide additional protection to the phone""s coin box. The present invention, on the other hand, provides internal reinforcement to the bill validator and storage box of a vending machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,240, issued to Theodore H. Joseph on Jul. 7, 1931, presents a LOCK, wherein a hasp is used in association with a typical cylinder or bolt lock to both provide additional external protection to the bolt and activate the bolt when the hasp is placed on the staple. The present invention is installed internal to a vending machine to provide internal protection to the bill validator and storage box.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention presents a means for protecting the bill validator and storage box of a vending machine, such as a soft drink vending machine, from damage by vandals and theft of the monies contained therein. The bill validator and storage box are typically mounted within the door of the machine and located just inside the free swinging side of the door. In this position, they are prone to vandalism and robbery. Added protection for these elements of a vending machine, without major modification to the machine, is highly desirable.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention provide a protective cover for a vending machine bill validator and storage box which provides additional security against vandalism thereto and robbery therefrom.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective cover for a vending machine bill validator and storage box which can be installed without modifying the existing vending machine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a protective cover for a vending machine bill validator and storage box which can be removed without damaging the vending machine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a protective cover for a vending machine bill validator and storage box which is easy to install and remove.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a protective cover for a vending machine bill validator and storage box which is economical to install.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a protective cover for a vending machine bill validator and storage box which may be retained within the vending machine without fasteners or adhesives.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a protective cover for a vending machine bill validator and storage box which is not easily penetrated or dislodged by vandals or thieves attempting entry into the vending machine.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.